


Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairytale

by sapphireLavender



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: abandoned sorta, least for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireLavender/pseuds/sapphireLavender
Summary: What if Kikyo hadn't been resurrected after Kagome fell into the well, but long before?Basically a retelling of Inuyasha, but with Kikyo there from episode one and on their side.





	1. The girl who overcame time... And the boy who was just overcome.

She stared at the tree, wondering..

It had been so, so long.. Since she had seen him..

It made her wonder,

had he truly been lying? Did it mean nothing to him?

She was such a fool. Of course it didn't..

She glanced at him one more time, before she began to make her leave.

"Hey!" She heard a strange voice speak, "Leave me alone!"

It sounded human, she turned around.

A young girl in unusual clothing chased off some demon birds.

Quickly, Kikyo pulled out her bow and arrow, and fired several at the birds.

Carefully, she pinned the girl in unusual clothing to a tree.

"Interesting." She thought aloud, approaching the unusual girl. The girl did not appear to be a demon.

"Hey!" The girl struggled, "What's the deal?"

Upon approaching her, Kikyo felt weak.

She stumbled, breathless.

' _I've never had this problem before..'_ She thought, and gasped, ' _There's something unusual here.._ '

"Uhh..." The girl pinned went silent, "Are you okay?"

Kikyo got up, pulling herself together, "Who are you?" she asked calmly.

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"My name is Kagome." The girl identified herself, "Who are you? And what's the deal with the arrows?"

"Hello, Kagome. I am Kikyo." Kikyo said calmly, "If I may ask, where are you from?"

"What? I'm from Tokyo!" Kagome exclaims, clearly confused.

"...Tokyo.." Kikyo thinks for a moment, and then lets out a slight laugh, "I suppose that must be far away."

"...What? It can't be..." Kagome says, and Kikyo carefully removes the arrows from her sleeves, "The tree is right there." She gestures, and then gasps.

"...That tree?" Kikyo asks, "The one with the boy attached to it?"

Kagome nods, "It's the same one.. But.. What's this forest?"

Kikyo's eyes widened, "You're not from this time.." she pieces it together, "The strange clothes, the recognition of the tree yet not the forest.. ' _Tokyo_ '..."

"What... What are you saying?" Kagome asks, "Are you saying.. I'm in the wrong time?"

Kikyo lets out a slight laugh, "I suppose so. You're in an entirely new era..." She looks at Kagome, "But, how... I do not know."

"No.. This can't be real.." Kagome thinks aloud, "Just some crazy dream.."

Kikyo blinks, and gasps. She stares at Kagome.

Kagome looks confused, "H-Huh? Why are you looking at me like that..?"

"The jewel.. I thought I destroyed it for good.." Kikyo spoke quietly, stepping away from Kagome. Her legs feeling like they're giving in..

Her eyes widened, "This isn't good.. We should get you back to the village."

Kikyo guided Kagome carefully to the village, and to a hut.

"You don't want to draw attention to yourself in this era, Kagome." Kikyo quietly tells her, entering the hut.

In the hut is an old woman, wearing the same outfit as Kikyo. She has an eye patch.

Kagome makes a quiet noise in uneasiness.

"Hello, Kaede." Kikyo says to the older woman.

"Hello, Kikyo." Kaede responds, "Who is this child?" she asks.

"This is Kagome." Kikyo answers, calmly. She looks at Kagome and stares suspiciously at the jewel.

"Huh, curious.. It's pure." She says to herself, quietly.

"Hm?" Kagome asks, "Did you say something, Kikyo?"

"No, nothing." Kikyo replies, staring intently at the jewel inside Kagome..

Suddenly, she turns to Kaede, "Kaede, may I speak with ye for a moment?"

Kaede nods, and they get up in-sync.

Whispers are barely audible to Kagome, and she can only make a few out:

"...Shikon no Tama?.."

"...seems to be..."

Curious, she listens, but the conversation is cut short by a crash.

Kikyo rushes outside to check on what it was. Kagome and Kaede follow, curious.

A giant centipede appears, crushing buildings. It quickly turns to Kagome.

"You have it.. I must have it..." It says, "I must have the sacred jewel!" It screams.

"...Sacred.. Jewel.." Kagome wonders aloud..

The centipede is quickly shot with a sacred arrow from Kikyo.

Unfortunately, it resurrected almost immediately. The mistress centipede turned to Kagome, "You have it.. I must have it.. The sacred jewel!" It attempted attacking her, as arrows were shot by the villagers.

Kikyo attempted to grab Kagome and bring her away, but before she got a chance, Kagome was lifted up.

Kagome screamed, and moved her hand. A light came from her hand, which knocked the mistress centipede away mid-air.

A familiar jewel fell out of Kagome's side.

"Of course.." Kikyo whispered, "Perhaps burning it with my body was not a wise decision.."

Kagome fell, and picked up the jewel that landed beside her, ' _It came out of me..._ '

Mistress Centipede struck again, attempting to get Kagome, "I must have it, I must!"

"We most lure it to the dry well." Kaede said.

"Dry well?" Kagome asked.

"In the forest of Inuyasha." Kaede said.

' _The well I came out of.._ '

"I'll go. Which way is forest?" Kagome questioned.

Kaede pointed, as Kikyo helped some injured villagers up.

Kagome ran, and ran. She held the jewel tightly, and she was scared.

"Mom... Grandpa.. Somebody! Anybody! I don't care who you are, just somebody.." She said to herself, "Help me!"

Close by, a boy with dog ears awoke.

"I smell it.. The blood of the woman who killed me.."

Shortly, a girl wearing unusual clothing ran and fell beside the tree..

"You look pretty dumb there, _Kikyo."_

She looked up, confused, "Kikyo..?" The girl looked, "I don't see her."

"What? Don't play games with me, _Kikyo_." He says, "Why are you taking so long to kill it? The _Kikyo_ I know wouldn't waste time."

"Are you talking to me..?" Kagome asks.

"Yes, I'm talking to you, _Kikyo_!" He exclaims.

"I'm not Kikyo. I'm Kagome." She says, "Ka, go, me."

"Well, I'm saying you gotta be her! Cause if you weren't, then you wouldn't smell so..." He realises, "You're not her."

"Obviously." Kagome says.

"Kikyo was cuter..."

"Kagome, watch out." Says a familiar voice.

Kikyo's ready, with a bow and arrow..

"My spell should have held forever..." She thought aloud, pulling out her bow and arrow.

Just like that, Inuyasha shut up.

But, unfortunately, the centipede demon came quickly..

"I must have it! The jewel!"

The centipede attack Kagome, but Kikyo shot it with an arrow.

The centipede mistress lost her arms, but immediately attacked Kagome and absorbed the jewel.

Kikyo stood strong. She remembered this demon.

The centipede got even creepier, and wrapped herself around the tree, crushing Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Psst.." Inuyasha says, "Can you pull this arrow out?"

Kagome makes a confused noise, "What?"

"Look, can you pull this arrow out or not?"

"Nay, child!" Kaede says, upon arriving with villagers and seeing the scene before her.

"Hey, at least with me you've actually got a chance! Where as that thing's going to eat you!"

Kagome thought, and no one knew what was going through her head at the moment, but she reached for the arrow..

"Given the choice.." She thought aloud, "I choose to..."

She pulled it out, "Live!"

Just as she did, Inuyasha rose up and slaughtered the mistress centipede.

Kikyo breathed, and immediately readied her bow and arrow.

Kagome returned to Kaede and Kikyo.

Kikyo eyed her, questioningly.

Kikyo walks to the pieces of flesh of demon, and removes the jewel from the glowing flesh. She places it in Kagome's palm.

"Only ye may possess the jewel." She says quietly.

"Huh.. But why would I have a jewel wanted by demons?" Kagome asks.

"Exactly." Inuyasha steps on bones, shattering them, "Humans can't use it;' so why bother to keep it?" He asks.

Kikyo immediately reaches for an arrow.

"If you hand it over right now, I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you."

' _Wha.. What? He's not the good guy?_ '


	2. Seekers of the Sacred Jewel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue off from last chapter, where we discover that Inuyasha is not, in fact, the good guy.

"Fool." Kikyo said, staring at Kagome, "That demon was nothing, you didn't need to get _him_ involved."

Inuyasha sniffed the air, "You smell pretty weird, _Kikyo_. Playing with bugs, are we?"

Kikyo made no reaction, and stayed patient. Kagome admired that.

"Hand over the jewel." Inuyasha orders, "And I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you."

"Same line twice? Are ye, perhaps, out of catchphrases?" Kikyo inquired, with a small smirk, pointing her bow and arrow directly at Inuyasha.

"I've got plenty, thanks for asking." Inuyasha replies, grinning, " _Unlike you_."

A few quick arrows were shot at Inuyasha, quickly pinning him to a tree.

"I see your tactics haven't changed, huh _Kikyo_?"

Kagome waited eagerly to hear Kikyo's reply.

"If it is not required, why would you change a perfectly fine strategy?" She smiles.

"Just because it's worked _a couple_ of times-!"

" _Every_ time." Kikyo corrects and begins to walk away.

"So you're just going to leave me hanging, huh Kikyo?" He exclaims, "Not finish me off? Coward!"

"Why waste more arrows?" Kikyo replied, not caring to gaze back.

"Why.. You!" Inuyasha struggled, until he broke free.

He ran after Kikyo, claws ready.

She stopped walking.

Before he could react, she quickly shot him with two arrows, pinning him back to the tree.

She walked up to him and said quietly so that he could only hear,

"You'll stay there if you know what's best for you, _traitor._ "

She walked away, not daring to look back. Bitterness in her eyes and no words left to speak.

But Inuyasha broke free, and quickly went after Kagome, but in the process, accidentally hit Kikyo with his claws.

"You have a thing for repeating actions..." She glared.

"What?" Inuyasha wondered, shaking it off and pretending not to care about the fact he drew Kikyo's blood.

Kaede took something out of her outfit, which appeared to be a necklace of some sort. "I had a feeling it would come to this someday.."

She cast the beads around Inuyasha's neck, as Inuyasha ran to attack Kagome next.

"Child, the word of subjugation!"

"What? What word...?"

"It doesn't matter, your word has power to hold his soul."

As Inuyasha drew closer, Kagome looked at him and looked at his dog ears...

"Uh... Um... Sit boy!"

Inuyasha crashed into the ground, face first.

As he tried to get up, Kagome quickly repeated the word.

* * *

Kagome sat in the hut, eating some stew Kaede made.

"How come I had a jewel wanted by demons?" Kagome asked, clearly confused.

"It seems ye are indeed the reincarnation of my elder sister, Kikyo." Kaede states.

"What? Your elder sister? Kikyo looks younger than some people in my class!"

"I am sure that she does, but Kikyo died fifty years ago, to the very same half-demon that sits in this room."

Inuyasha's ears twitched as the attention was drawn to him, "Kikyo died? Impossible. I don't see no half-demon that killed her in this room."

"Perhaps you wouldn't see that half-demon unless you looked at your reflection."

"What? I didn't kill her! She looked pretty alive to me, anyways!"

"That is because a demon called Urasue resurrected her. Do ye not remember? It was the very wounds ye inflicted that killed her."

"I didn't inflict any wounds! I don't know who you are, but I never got the chance before she betrayed me!"

"I am Kaede, remember? It seems ye don't recall wounding her. Ye betrayed her, and so she bound you to the tree."

Inuyasha was silent, "But she betrayed me! She shot arrows at me! She had no intention of letting me use the Jewel to become human!"

"Yet that is not what my sister told me."

"Then I guess Kikyo's a liar." Inuyasha folded his arms.

"Am I?"

Turning around, Inuyasha spotted the beautiful priestess.

"Yeah, you are! You betrayed _me,_ but you're telling everyone I betrayed _you_?"

"Such nonsense." Kikyo stated, her voice cold.

"I never inflicted any wounds on you!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "Not until now."

"In the same place, too."

"Liar!"

"Kagome, the word please." Kikyo changed her entire tone in an instant, and Inuyasha thought about how nice her voice sounded when she wasn't mad at him..

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha went face-first into the ground.

"Anyways, how can I get home?" Kagome asked, "I came out of the well.. Do I go back in?"

"Quite possibly."

Kagome soon set off, but Kikyo accompanied her (she said something about it being dangerous).

She noticed Kikyo wasn't walking so greatly, and looked as if she was going to collapse.

"Kikyo, are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you." She lied.

Kagome knew she wasn't okay, so she stopped.

"You know, if you're not feeling alright, we can stop."

"No, it's best to get you into your era."

But before they could continue the conversation, they were ambushed and captured. Somewhat disarmed, as well.

' _If it wasn't for this injury.._ ' Kikyo thought, as the human men who captured them made comments on Kagome.

Just because she couldn't use her bow, however, Kikyo was not useless, and she was not _weak_.

Except for now, she sure felt weak. She figured she'd just have to power through it..

Power through the fact this girl shared her soul, and seemed to be unknowingly absorbing it back.

She didn't pay attention to a single word the men said, as Kagome looked at her, clearly frightened.

Then, she felt it. She mentally reprimanded herself for not realising sooner.

There was a demon.

"Kagome," She whispered quietly, "Could you distract them for a moment?"

"Sure," Kagome whispered back, unsure of what Kikyo planned, "I'll try."

Kagome lectured them about kidnapping for a few moments while Kikyo quietly grabbed her stolen bow and arrows.

While Kagome continued distracting them, Kikyo shot a few arrows at the direction of the demon.

It opened up her injury, unluckily for her.

A demon bird flew out of a giant human, and attacked Kagome, managing to take the Sacred Jewel.

"What! Our boss! How?" The men questioned, never to be answered as Kikyo and Kagome ran out.

Kikyo collapsed, pain from her injury and side effects of her reincarnation being present.

"Kikyo, are yo-"

"Go."

Kagome nodded, running to get the jewel.

However, she didn't expect to run into a half-demon dog.

"Inuyasha?"

"Where's the jewel?" He asked, "You're not leaving before you hand it over."

"Uh, funny story, see it's.." Kagome pointed to the bird.

"What?!" He shouted, and growled, "Come on, you're gonna help get it."

She climbed on his back, and he took off after it, moving quite fast.

Kagome couldn't help but think Inuyasha made excellent transportation.

He let her off near a river, and attacked the bird, which had picked up a young child.

"No, you're going to-"

The child fell into the river, to which Kagome jumped in.

' _Good thing I took swimming lessons._ ' She thought, as she swam to the boy and rescued him.

"What a day, what a girl, what a imp!" She heard someone say, and decided not to comment.

"Inuyasha, you could've seriously hurt somebody!"

Inuyasha ignored her, and focused on the bird.

The young boy made a noise of confusion and discomfort, as the bird's claw was still attached to him.

"I got an idea. Can I borrow your bow?" She asked someone, who immediately lent it to her.

She took the claw and attacked it to the arrow.

"Hit the mark." She said, as she fired.

"Ha, it's no use. You're no Kikyo, you'll never hit it." Inuyasha stated, but then he realised what Kagome did.

The claw was attracted to the demon, and it instantly hit it.

The demon was purified, and a brilliant light rang out, going in several different directions.

"That does not look good." Kaede said to herself, and somewhere close by, Kikyo was thinking the same thing.

"Where'd the jewel fall?" Inuyasha asked, bringing Kagome to look for it.

After a while of searching on the ground, they found something.

A small shard.

"That's not what I think it is.." Kagome questions worriedly.

"What do you think it is?"

"I think.. Uh.. It's a shard of the Shikon jewel."

...

"WHAT!?"


End file.
